


O'Kryptober's Halloween

by Cheshire37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Kara was stunned. Had she just heard this right? Time to call in reinforcements to make this the perfect holiday for her best friend. One way or another, she would see this operation through to the end. (Happy Halloween folks!)





	O'Kryptober's Halloween

"NO Trick or Treating?" She shook her head. "No costumes?" Another shake of the head and concerning confusion partnered with catastrophic shock knocked her right off the couch they were sharing at her cozy abode and onto the floor. "No...no candy?" Her best friend leaned forward, looking down, eyeing the kryptonian with one eyebrow raised. She lay there twitching at the news, attempting to figure out how to work her limbs from such a disturbance in the force, of a life without good ole Halloween. She MUST fix this issue. When..she could move again. "Lee...you are SO missing out." It took everything in her not to cry at the news.

"You have to remember who I grew up with Kara. Holidays weren't important to the Luthor household and any time I attempted to celebrate them, there was a hell to pay I'd rather not go into details to explain. So no, I never really enjoyed, or got the chance to enjoy it. Once, I went to a costume party, but it was in June and that was at college where I was drunk off my asal." A quirk of one brow lifted. "Should I translate that for you? Please tell me you can figure that one out dear."

"Uimh. No, that's good, buíochas a ghabháil le. Thanks though and yes it's simple to figure it out. Ina ionad sin simplí. Rather simple." A smirk flicked over her best friend's lips and Kara couldn't help but give a cheeky grin. She was well aware of the spoken choice of a dear sweet Irish tongue. Apparently she must have been rubbing off on Lena because the business woman resorted to shifting venues to say butt's other term in one of the most beautiful languages on Earth. Saying thanks back in that same tongue, in the correct pronunciation brought a smile to her best friend's face which was her intention after all. "Tabhair dom nóiméad."

"Give you a minute? I see the wheels turning a little too much there. What's going on in that head of yours."

"Many things?" A slight glare made her grin bigger. "For everything is not as deep in thought as it appears to be."

"I didn't know I was dealing with the Cheshire Cat, not a Super."

"Well...the proper order of things is often a mystery to me." She quoted one of her favorites from that character, giving her best friend one of her best Sunny Danvers smiles. "It's quite a path we lead in the midst of the direction we know not." Kara watched the eyes roll not surprised of that reaction to her creative wording.

"I know you can stand on your head, but then again you can fly." Lena studied her carefully, as if searching for something and turning up empty. "I do have two meetings in the morning so shall we call it a night?" A loud huff answered that for her. "I know. I know. Business takes away from fun." They stood, taking dishes to the kitchen where she shooed her away, to keep National City's hero from doing the dishes. Again. "See you at lunch then?"

"A meal casually constructed to a consumption to continue afoot." She gave Lena a big hug, who lightly slapped her on the back and in turn popped her back some to which the CEO went limp in her arms practically. "Needed that I take it." A groan, which came across as more of a moan left the woman's lips and she couldn't help but gulp at the reaction. "I'm gonna set you down now. Good to stand or need a moment to gather yourself from the goo I turned you into."

"Yes." Lena usually could throw back the banter, but her voice seemed to elude from the conversation by the relief that gave her poor body. Once placed back on her feet, she tried not to melt to the floor. Next time she needed her back cracked she was coming to the neighborhood blondie chiropractor. "Thank you Kara." They hugged once more and she opened the door for the raven haired intellect. "See you tomorrow then?" A nod and her shoulder bag nearly forgotten was handed to her. "Almost forgot that. Night dear."

Once their last goodbyes were done, she shut the door, stood there for a moment then returned to the couch. Once seated, she pulled one knee up to prop her elbow on, then her chin on a closed hand. Her left hand was piano playing her fingers on the cushion she sat on, deep in thought. That's when the hamster stilled, the wheel stopped and out popped an idea like a thinking cloud so grand she was grinning from ear to ear with sparkling out-worldly blue eyes. She put her head back, with a face full of glee, slipping her foot off the sofa as it hit the floor with a thud by her other one. Now the question was, would THEY be willing to go with her plans? Rao, she hoped so..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Two of them were talking to her about budgets, new suits and the latest of recruit casualties when someone made a clearing of throat noise in her earpiece. Both agents gulped when she slightly growled, sending them scurrying out of her office as quick as their little legs could carry them. A devious and rather smug expression appeared and with it, she took a sip of her latte snickering.

"Ahhh. So very nice to have my daily scare tactics with them and to think it's only ten A.M. Okay Suzie what's the emergency." That's when she heard four heavy thumps and immediately jumped out of her desk chair to calmly walk, with a tad bit of rushed steps, towards the direction she was told only to hear five more of them, repeating WTF a few times over, of course in full expletives, still baffled by the noise. When she rounded the corner, two agents and her second seated Director just pointed the way. "What the…"

Alex jumped so high and back so far, the agents and Susan swore she was kryptonian, when six objects hit the tech lab room's impenetrable glass wall then dropped to suddenly fly up twist around and hit the wall again, she wasn't jumping as high anymore. "What is.."

"Here Boss." Her Co-Director handed over one of the not so skilled flying things. When Alex took it, turned it over and stared down at it, her jaw practically hit the floor. She looked up then down, up then down, then turned the thing a few times over looking for the on and off switch finding none. Alex reached up and pinched between her eyes, wondering why Mr. 12th-Level was making a bunch of nocturnal creations. "Batman would be proud."

"I'm sure Batwoman, would want a few." Glances of ponder-ments were cast her way by all three of them, to which she gave a shrug. "Don't ask." They all jumped at the squeal, holding onto something for dear life when the WHOOSH was heard and for that matter felt, which supplied a wind tunnel to the entry they knew all too well.

"Brainy! MY BATTIES! How many can you make?" Alex and Susan looked at each other, hearing the scuffle of boots with both agents backing away then hightailing it to return to training. "How are.." THUMP! "Oh my." Both of them were pinching the same spot between their eyes, with heads down and shaking them in disbelief at what they were seeing. "Will it work?"

"Calculations indicate a 98.7% positive for your prototype to achieve your specific objectives. This perhaps will take.." THUMP. THUMP. "There may be a few minor modifications to alter, for your appropriated mission."

"I need twenty. How many are...CUUUUUUUUTE! SOOOOO CUTE!" Another squeal had both Directors staring at her dumbfounded. The blonde superhero of the city turned her head and felt her eyes grow as big as saucers. "Hi Special...um...Director..ummm..Agent Da..Director Danvers. Hi uh..um..hi Sis." One of the flying black objects was put behind her back to try to hide it until three more hit the wall, causing her head to drop with a heavy sigh. "Uh oh. Ummm oh boy." Three thuds followed. "Oh Rao." She sighed. There was no getting out of this one.

"Can I ask, why one of my smartest agents and my dear sweet oh so BUSTED sister are using DEO time and resources to make, BATS." Right on cue, one hand came up to run nervously through long sun blonde hair. "Busted. Big time." The second heavy gulp made even Susan back away and take her leave. Alex lifted her hand and crooked a finger in a silent command well known to one in particular. When her sister came out of the room, twiddling of fingers had engaged . "What..is with..the bats."

"Well.." Alex suddenly regretted asking. "...you see, Lena has never gotten to have any of the costuming or candies or...well she costumed but it was in college and then so she hasn't ever done the candy thing but...okay she likes candies and that reminds me to get some of the ones she likes and I wonder if she has ever had candy corn! Do you think she has? So I wanted to decorate and have you heard from J'onn? I was gonna ask if he would be willing to help with my plan and do you remember that contest you entered for best decorations? Not the one for Christmas, but the one for Halloween and then you got first prize? Do you think you could do that again? I mean not the contest but the decorations? Do you think the DEO would let me purchase, well then again it isn't business it's personal so I don't think I could ask you for a brief loan to get some stuff at the stores I was thinking about going to. Can I borrow your credit card? Does it...do you have international money thing ummm currency setups on it? I mean I don't need to get out cash but I kinda don't have a card that kinda...I need to pay that which reminds me. I just need to borrow like a couple hundred Lex and if you could do this I'd LOOOOOOVE you forever. Which I do anyway but that is why I was gonna, well that's not why. I love you still but I would love it and love you more or do whatever you want or give you back rubs for like three months if I could just.."

Thump.

Thump.

THUMP.

"Kar." Alex was either going to need three advil or a stiff drink after this. Perhaps two and a Star Wars marathon just to clear this Dracula doomsday away.

"Uhhh...oh boy. So is it okay because there are a couple places I need to go in like...three...four...ten..no. Six. I got six places to go and none of them are here because I already got some things here. Well I got what I needed from one store and then I had to fly twenty miles to the next store and...I'm kinda having this all dropped at your house I hope you don't mind. So would you be willing to help me setup to make a Halloween for Lena?"

"Kar. Please. PLEASE. Pipe it for a moment. Oye." Alex wasn't even pinching between her eyes anymore, now rubbing both of her temples when five hits to the wall and three drops to the floor, two smacks against the ceiling, followed by thuds to match the other three had her wishing to back away slowly turn around and book it the hell out of dodge. Just as she believed it was going to be round two, hell now three, of her sister's rambling, she felt her hands removed and new ones hitting those correct tension spots. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. "Thanks Sis." She reached out and touched one of Kara's arms, knowing it wouldn't stop the massage. "Talk. Slow."

"Will you help, Lex?" She nodded, hoping the rambling had ended. OBVIOUSLY...not. "She's never really gotten a chance to celebrate holidays and you know how crazy psycho that place with those crazy people she grew up with were and they wouldn't let her enjoy it and I want to make them enjoyable and we make them pretty fun and why not do another one? It will be a good deed for her and you know we are really good when we act in the Danvers Sisters mode. We've been the only ones to share those with her and I don't want to screw this up Alex. She deserves this and you know it and she like..she's talking to me and you and us still even when she learned well I told her about you know that alter ummm...well when I wear the red and blue and it's not fireworks. I mean I have heat vision and I never tried to light fireworks but maybe that's something I can try next year but maybe that's something we can uh...um...plan to um decorate next year too.

So you'll help me? Yes? Lex, she's my best friend and the fact I lied to her for so long and then the whole Reign and Supergirl thing and the kryptonite secret and that whole situation and I just want to make things fun again for her. She needs more fun Sis. Not just game nights. More fun in general. She's all class of business and not PE of fun. This is special, Alex."

The rubbing stopped, so she pointed up at her head again, restarting the process, ignoring commenting on the physical education definition in her head of 'fun' which would go right over her sister's head anyway if she attempted to explain. "It took its toll on her, finding out her best friend was keeping a planetary sized secret from her. You know how rough it got after Sam and Ruby left. Will you help me? Please?"

"Fine." She pushed both of Kara's hands away from her head, turned around, grabbed a stool and pointed to her shoulders. "Knots." Just as her sister began to loosen up tight muscles there, three slams hit the wall harder and Alex felt her headache return with a high pitched tempo of chipmunks.

"THEY DID THE MASH! They did the MONSTER Mash. THE MONSTER MA.." Neither had seen her move, or for that matter unholster the weapon, but just like that the controller was aimed at and blown to bits, resulting in ten bats dropping. She put her alien gun back in the holster, sent Brainy a warning to delete what he programmed, then returned to the stool pointing to sore shoulders again. Her sister swallowed down the lump in her throat nervously as Mr. Legionnaire scrambled out of the room like he had a tail and it was on fire.

"How about Nightmare Before Christmas." One hand left a shoulder issuing a thumbs up where she could see it out of the corner of an eye. "Deal?"

"Deal. No Mash huh?" The rumbled growl answered for Kara. "Got it."

"I'm gonna give you my VISA gift card, on ONE condition. You know how strict I am with these things. Hence why I keep you as a second on my account in dire emergencies. Is this a dire emergency? For YOU? The things I do...no pouty face Sis. The things I do. Triple owe me Kar."

"Listening Sis." She tapped one shoulder as that hand pulled back so she could reach into her black cargo pants pocket, grabbing her phone. Alex snapped her fingers and smiled when both were rubbed again. She asked if Kara still had a key and codes to the doors, to which she nodded and brought up the website she was looking for. Two other sites later, a written down list and they had constructed a game plan alright. Operation 'Spook the Town House' was a go.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"J'onn...ohhhhh J'onn." Her sister wasn't kidding when she said she'd already gone to a few stores and dropped it off at her place. Where her counter, table, couch and bed were she had no clue at the moment. Missing in action apparently. So instead of opening up the packs of orange, black and multi sparkle chaos, she was laying on the floor with her phone sitting on her chest. "J'onn….ohhhhhhhhh SPACE DAD."

"Out of the question." His grumbles, grunts and huffs were amusing, but she knew how he felt when her sister had sent the request VIA text. Alex was trying not to laugh, thinking about this giant bat in Halloween garland and blinking pumpkin lights leading a pack of cyber bats through the sky. "I would do ANYTHING else Alex. Just. NOT. That."

"We could always make you a dancing pumpkin. You did say anything else." Another grumble and suddenly the most grand of schemes was shooting off in her head like fireworks on the fourth of july, minus the loud explosions she would rather not have. "OHH! I'll be back J'onn got a plan." More grumbles and her devious smile turned into one sure to scare the ever living daylights out of kids, teens and all her agents. She ended that call, dialing her sister who was still picking up the goods, waiting for a response.

"Super Skies. Mid flight, please hold." Kara's sarcasm was growing and she believed a certain hot assassin, in all that tight creamy white, might have something to do with it. Either that or Ms. all business most of the time.

"Cute. Hey I'm gonna call Lena so try to cool down the wind pressure. Also, say nothing until I call your name."

"Coming in for a landing anyway at my place. Give me a second Sis and okay." She waited, considering humming the Jeopardy theme when she heard what sounded like a soda can opening and the fizz of it sighing. "I'll bring the punch one over. I have two six packs for you, New flavors too. I'm ready when you are." Still on the floor, she called their mutual pal and waited for the other end to pick up, while clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

"This is Lena Lu...Alex?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor I was wondering if you had a few minutes for a survey." She slipped her personal bluetooth piece in her ear, now hands free ready to continue her evil plans.

"Veeeeery funny Alex. Is everything alright? Are you BOTH okay?"

"We are good. Hey I had a couple questions for you." Alex smirked, typing a Hangouts message to her.

Text: BADA$$-007 - After you answer, say yes or no to my texts. Got it?

She didn't have to wait long, getting the right message back, ready to play their little game. "Hey Kar. Say hi."

"Hiiiiiii Lee!" A chuckle was heard on both their ends from Lena.

"Hi Kara. Are you cleaning?"

"Yeah I kinda um...there are a few droplets of soda on my floor and my counter and I kinda can't find my broom and I am out of paper...TOWELS! Thanks Sis! Buy you next round! Anyway so I am trying a new Hi-C punch flavor I got in L.A. and then I found two more in Florida and I kinda had some potstickers in Florida which I need to make sure I bring you something kale related next time and sorry that...OHHHHH LUNCH! Hang on Lena I'll be right there and.."

"Help this Sister, of mine. Ten cents a day." Alex decided to comment, getting another chuckle out of the CEO.

"Take your time Kara. It's only 9:30."

"But no! That can't be right. It's...East...Coast time. Oops."

T: BADA$$-007 - Sometimes I wonder about your best friend.

T: Ch3ckmat3 - Your sister.

T: BADA$$-007 - Good point.

"So I was wondering if you could recommend any other Ducati for me. I'm looking to switch out my wheels for something else."

T: BADA$$-007 - Do you like scary movies?

"What did you have in mind, soon to be 'Director? Yes." Perrrrrrfect.

"Well, it's as if it keeps losing speed. Not to mention swerves to the left more. I'm wondering if it's the motor itself or something a little more serious than that."

"Hmmmm. Yes. I think I have some suggestions."

T: Ch3ckmat3 - Take your pick. Freddy. Jason. Stephen King junkie too. Not so much a gore person but the last few remakes were decent. Thinking marathon?

T: BADA$$-007 - How are you on dolls?

T: Ch3ckmat3 - Splendid and any 80s/90s flicks are fair game.

T: BADA$$-007 - Call her name while I find the clip.

"You guys and the speed racing wreck machi.." One single rather rough knock and Alex had a feeling she knew what it was, finding what she was looking for, prepping' the stage for a three countdown. "Darn door."

"Sis, it's called look before you walk." A whining whimper didn't help the situation, but she'd go with it for the show. "Hey Lena." She turned off her earpiece, setting phone on her chest again, not wanting to lose her hearing so soon.

"Y...e….s.."

"Hi I'm chucky. Wanna play" She cupped a hand over her mouth, pulling the phone away from her body when her sister let out a squeak of a scream then started yelling at her about her practical joke in kryptonese. Meanwhile, Alex and Lena were both dying of laughter, since she could hear the businesswoman doing so on the line.

"THAT'S MEAN SIS! MEAN! MEAN MEAN MEAN! I don't…Chucky scares me!"

T: Ch3ckmat3 - Two can play this joke.

"You'll float down here. We ALL float down here." This time, she had to turn down the volume when her sister screamed, causing Alex to roll around the floor laughing so hard she thought she would piss herself. Granted, there wasn't much floor to work with, but she used what she had to roll back and forth with absolute uncanny hilarity. From the sounds of it, Lena was laughing just as hard if not louder.

"MEEEEEEAAAAAN! No more Multi-Country foods! THAT WAS MEAN! MEANIES! YOU TWO ARE…are...I HATE DOLLS AND CLOWNS!" There was a sudden click and Alex was pretty certain Kara had hung up on her end.

"Ohhhh I'm dying over here Alex. That was good. Tell me when and I will supply popcorn, pizza and drinks of any kind. Oh that was too funny. I'm going to remember that. Too hilarious."

"Tell you what...that was pretty evil but fun. How about we make it for tomorrow night. Say...six?"

"I have no meetings scheduled. Tell me your preference and I can pick it up on my way to your...my place?"

"How about mine? Having to work late tonight I take it?"

"Ugh...you have NO idea. Kara had texted me something about leaving that and hmmm. Iis she still leaving the desserts from Tokyo at my home?"

"I'll make sure she does and push her into bringing you some tonight along with some dinner. Working from the office I take it?"

"It's a good thing my office has a private bathroom with a shower and new blinds I installed. Yes. I'd like to enjoy dinner with her here. And no, before you dare ask it, I am NOT trying to get into your sister's pants. Well, she doesn't wear pants that often. Skirt or...any of that."

"Good to know. I'll work my magic and have her keep her dinner plans with you. Talk to you later you overly working woman."

"Yeah yeah. Have a good day Alex." Once the call ended, she got on the Super channel, preparing to kiss ass if need be.

"Not talking to you."

"I believe that's EXACTLY what you're doing." A groan and once more a smile appeared on her face. "You know Lena just went along with my horrible sense of.."

"Buttering me up isn't going to work Lex."

"You are the BEST Sister in the World! You know I'm telling you the truth and I'll go easy on sparring with you next time if it helps. I'll tell you what. I'll buy you Noonan's for a week. Anything you want. My treat." This was going to get costly. Lena OWED her.

"Deal. I'll bring a piece of the pie and her coffee and her lunch...AND bring her dinner and another dessert and you really are gonna let me get ANYTHING?"

"Yes." A squeal of delight was heard, a Love You to which she responded the same, a bye to probably go take a shower and then place the online order for two, to pick up close to lunch and then head to L-Corp so Alex figured. Of course there would be a quick stop at Lena's to drop off the deliciousness from the cafe the Super had taken her best friend to on Kryptonian Airlines a couple of times, making sure to bring a piece or two of a pie she had hoped she was getting too. Speaking of pie..

T: BADA$$-007 - Hey, she's good to go for lunch and dinner. I owe her Noonan's for a week. This could kill my checking and savings by the way. Still got some of those gift  
cards for there? I could USE a couple if you don't mind.

T: Ch3ckmat3 - I have two for $500. Would that work? I'll order you the Keurig of your choice tomorrow night. I owe you anyway. You let me borrow your ride twice and I ruined your favorite holster toy. I hope it works alright now. I have two I'm working on that will be a little more powerful as well as bit lighter weight. One is boot style size. I hope this settles the debt.

T: BADA$$-007 - If you didn't look at my sister like a fudge dipped ice cream treat, I might flirt with you.

Ch3ckmat3 - If you weren't fresh out of the closet, you would pay attention to the words I used that aren't just flattery Alex Danvers. Who said she was the ONLY Danvers I looked at that way.

"There are NO words. None. Nope. Not one." She chose to send off a snarky remark of pure sarcasm just to halt that chat. Alex would pay attention more thoroughly when it came to bonding time with Lena. Who was she kidding though? Before she even knew much about her, though engaged to a gorgeous and amazing woman later on, she kinda found the raven haired beauty well beyond hot. It didn't help matters when Maggie had licked her lips without realizing it, knowing they were both letting their imaginations run wild with those mental visuals. Still, Kara was the light the good Luthor needed and it would stay that way. Good. Light. Needed. Need.. "Ohhhh hell. Bad Danvers. Bad." Kara owed her, BIG TIME for this crazy Halloween thing. Operations needed organization though. "Now...WHERE are my Post-its.."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - -

OHHHH By the Way…

There is no ending, because it's up to you how you want this to end. Cast your vote!

A. Lena comes home early, catching them in the act of decorating.

B. Alex and Lena, decide to prank Kara by decorating her own place with scariest things they can find.

C. Operation 'Spook the Town House' continues without any flaws.

D. Lena already knew, asking J'onn to shift into Pennywise or Chucky and chase Kara around her place.

E. Brainy Super'd up the batties too much and they smash Lena's windows.

F. ALL of the Above

Have fun and Happy Halloween -Vv,o'o,vV-


End file.
